User talk:Axel*
Welcome Hi, welcome to ImagineWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Youngla0450 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JuWki (Talk) 05:48, July 13, 2010 What do you mean? I do not understand your message. --Catherine 18:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) yes.me do. me think you Chinese. me understand your difficulties. --Catherine 02:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::me name is not Catherine-chan. live in united states, me do. You Japanese, live in Asia, do you? --Catherine 02:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You on American site. You not call me Catherine-shan. You in United States, not in Japan are you. --Catherine 02:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) but it is to adress you as what you are Cathrine-chan ::you don't understand. Sigh. Call me what you wish Mr. Axel. --Catherine 02:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) yes? Most users on Imagine-wiki are male, besides me of course. --Catherine 02:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am female thanks ::Oh! Finally. You know I can help with improving your capitalization and vocabulary. --Catherine 03:03, July 15, 2010 (UTC) well mainly males are interested in things such as this. --Catherine 03:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) that is so many. Who are some of them? --Catherine 03:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) oh. what gender do you guess i am? --Catherine 03:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Trans? no. try again. --Catherine 03:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) try again. --Catherine 03:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) who are you? Larry? What school? --Catherine 03:34, July 15, 2010 (UTC) it has saints for its mascot The Saint Bernard! I know a school with that mascot..oh no, Sabin! In what city? --Catherine 03:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) no....what is your name? Have we met. Do I know you? --Catherine 03:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) who are you! I bet I must have seen you somewhere. You are who, tell me who! --Catherine 03:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Shandoah! Oh my lord! Is it really you? --Catherine 03:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Meagan McMannis? Or who else. Tell me. I am only using my fake name as a diguise. --Catherine 03:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't want anybody discovering my identity. So it's you, Brittany! Why did you pretend to be a Chinese girl? --Catherine 03:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) or Youngla0450 Anyways, you fooled me. --Larry Young 03:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Well, do you know what is happening to the other classmates? I wonder what is going on with them. --Larry Young 03:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) and I changed my username again, so I am now Larry Young in my signature. --Larry Young 04:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I myself went to the Aquarium in Denver, Cripple Creek, Cave of the Winds, Garden of the Gods, and the Pioneers Museum. I am not traveling outside of state, just staying in Colorado Springs-Denver area. You? --Larry Young 04:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I also wonder, why a picture of several Japanese women with a American man, on your main page? --Larry Young 04:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Except the man in the front, Brittany. Well anyways, I am going to bed. My dad is already in bad. I am going in myself. I will be watching some Superman III. You yourself, my dear, have a good night's rest and tell Seejay, Amanda, Jessica, Amy, Nathan, Chase, Shana, and all the others you can contact, Larry said hi. I will message you later. Bye! --Larry Young 04:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) He looks like a American person. --Larry Young 18:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC)